Dennis the Menace (1988)
Opening Titles * "Dennis the Menace" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Andy Heyward, W.H. Stevens, Jr. * Produced by: W.H. Stevens, Jr. * Directed by: Richard T. Morrison * Creative Directors: Gordon H. Coulthart, Tim Deacon, Christopher Harrowell, Robby London, Michael Maliani, Stephan Martinière, Richard T. Morrison, Glenn Wright * Production Executives: Winnie Chaffee, M.H. Cloutier, Derek Fower, Richard Raynis * Supervising Associate Producers: John O'Sullivan Francis Jr., John O'Neill * Associate Producers: David B. Mepham, Andrea Sachs * Script Coordinator: Lori Crawford * Writers: Mary Crawford, Gary Ferrier, Carole Bruce Mendelsohn, Franella Silver, Ken Steele, Alan Templeton, S.M. Yates * Voice Direction by: Madeleine Bascom, Marsha Goodman, Richard T. Morrison, Chris Schouten * Voices: Jonathan Beltzner, Michael Beltzner, Jeannie Elias, Maurice La Marche, Marilyn Lightstone, Sharon Noble, Brennan Thicke as "Dennis" * Also featuring: Robert Bockstael, Heather Edson, Donna Farron, Mathew Godfrey, Abby Hagyard, Rick Jones, John Koensgen, Bill Luxton, Les Lye, Mike O'Reilly, Eleanor Peat, Pam Pilkington, Tyley Ross, John Tarzwell, Aline Van Dyke, Don Westwood * Key Animation Director: Glenn Wright * Sheet Directors: Bob Jaques, Glenn Wright * Animation Supervisors: Curtis Crawford, Norm Drew * Senior Key Animators: Jill Halliday, Bob Jaques, Jamie Oliff, Marc Sevier * Key Animators: Kelly Armstrong, Larry Cariou, Chris Damboise, Michel Dazé, Cam Drysdale, Derek Eversfield, Eric Fredrickson, Jang, Norman LeBlanc, Glenn McDonald, Lyndon Ruddy, Chris Sauve, Andrew Schulz, Robert Shedlowich, Trish Stolte, Andre Tougas, Nick Vallinakis, Dan Wagner * Storyboard Supervisor: Richard T. Morrison * Storyboard Artists: Cullen Blaine, Gerry Capelle, Drew Edwards, Eric Fredrickson, Steven Majaury, Glenn McDonald, Tom Nesbitt, Richard Petsche, Frank Rocco, Chris Schouten, Michael Swanigan, Dave Thrasher, Karl Toerge, Robert Walker, Jack White * Character Designers: Derek Carter, Ron Harris, Douglas McCarthy, Rogerio Nogueira, Chuck Patton, Dave Pemberton, Richard Petsche, John Williamson * Layout Supervisor: Tim Deacon * Layout Designers: Richard Carl Livingston, Robert Walker * Layout Artists: Scott A. Amey, Charles Botham, Nora Brown, Kevin Brownie, Mary Ann Capling, Shawn Cusick, Daniele De Blois, Stéphane Dupras, Blake James, Richard Carl Livingston, Steven Majaury, David E. Merritt, Tim O'Halloran, Dave Pemberton, André St-Amour, Barbara Woodruff * Background Supervisor: Gordon H. Coulthart * Background Artists: Nora Brown, Sophie Lapointe, Ric Sluiter * Technical Department: Richard Car, Jill Gray, Paul Guttadauria, Lisa Hopkins, Dave Muir, Phill Turtle * Lip Assignments: Rebecca Greenwood, Shirl Kwan * Animation Checking: Oscar Capiral Jr., Patricia Marshall, Shane Pearce, Kathleen Scott, Jeffrey Weese, Cam Wilson * Xerox: Kelly Lacelle, Peter Mangione * Music by: Shuki Levy, Haim Saban * Post Production Supervisor: David Vainola * Dialogue Editors: Wendy Rockburn, François St-Amour * Music Editor: Joe Fitzpatrick * Sound Effects Editors: Stephanie Duncan, Malcolm Collins, John Muellens, Robert Thompson, Peter Harmathy * Videotape Editors: Paul Harris, V. Kim Latimer * Audio Engineers: Michael Cowan, Shalini Kelly, Greg La Plante, Robert Leclair, Tamara Smith * Track Supervisor: Michael Mitchell * Track and Breakdown: Ann Muellens, Susan Conley, Alain Reinhardt, Cheryl Gurnsey * Production Manager: Steven Hahn * Technical Coordinator: John Duggan * Production Coordinators: Patricia Hicks, R. Steven Bissonnette * Animation Production by: TOEI Animation Co., Ltd. * Additional Animation Production: Daewon Media * Executive Producer for The Program Exchange: Christopher Harrowell * © 1988 Mithras XCVIII, XCIX CIX and CX Limited Partnerships · "Dennis" and all related characters © 1988 Hank Ketcham Enterprises, Inc. · Original Program Series and all other materials © 1988 DIC Entertainment Closing Logos * DIC * Crawleys * The Program Exchange · A division of Saatchi & Saatchi DFS, Inc. Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Atkinson Film-Arts Category:DIC Entertainment Category:CBS Category:The Program Exchange Category:C/FP Distribution Category:CFP Video Category:Creative et Developpement Category:Mill Creek Entertainment Category:Crawleys Animation Inc. Category:Dennis the Menace Category:DHX Media Category:WildBrain Category:Club Super 3